


Hey Tina!

by coolgirl234



Series: Hey Arnold [1]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Arnold bashing, F/M, Miriam bashing, Olga bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl234/pseuds/coolgirl234
Summary: Tina White is Arnold's sister that he never knew existed. Now that Tina's foster parents are dead, she's come to live with Arnold and his family. Will Tina find her new forever family? Will Tina find her true love and soul mate?  Read and find out.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hey Arnold fanfic.

**Phil's POV:** I was sitting at the table in the kitchen with my wife "Pookie" AKA Gertrude. We were talking about something that our grandson's father had kept from us. "So Pookie when do you want to tell Arnold?" I asked. "I think we should tell him now Phil he needs to know, that he has a sister." She said. "You're right Pookie." I said.

I went to the bottom of the stairwell. "Hey Shortman come down here!" I called up the stairs."What is it grandpa?" Arnold asked as he followed me into the kitchen. "Sit down Arnold, there's something your grandma and I need to tell you." I said.  "Ok what is it grandpa?" He asked.

"We have another grandchild other than you." I said. "Grandpa my parents were the only child in their family." Arnold said. "Exactly Shortman." I said. "I have a sister?" Arnold asked. "A younger  sister actually." I said.

"What's her name grandpa?" Arnold asked. "Tina, Tina White." I said. "Now listen  Arnold your sister is coming to live with us and she has some disabilities." I said. "What kind of disabilities grandpa?" He asked."Well she has Cerebral Palsy and asthma." I said. "I know what asthma is, but what's Cerebral Palsy?" Arnold asked. "I have no idea, you should ask her that when she gets here." I said. "Now off to school Shortman your grandma and I have work to do today." I said.

**Arnold's POV:** I was walking to school with my best friend Gerald and my girlfriend Helga Pataki. "So let me get this straight Football Head you have a younger sister and didn't even know?" Helga asked. "Yes Helga." I said. "Man Arnold does that mean you'll have to share a room with her?" Gerald asked. "Probably for the first night I think Grandma and Grandpa are getting some stuff for her today." I said.

Just then a tiny little girl came running up to me. She had Jet black hair and Crystal Blue eyes. "Hey are you Arnold?" She asked. "Yeah why?" I asked. "I'm Tina grandpa said I would find you here." She said. "Wait your my sister?" I asked.

"Yes" She said. "How old are you?" I asked. "Sixteen I'll be seventeen at the end of September." She said. "Sorry but how can you be sixteen you look like your about twelve." I said. "It's okay I was born seven weeks early." I said. "I was supposed to be born in November, but was born in September instead." She said.

"Ouch you must have gotten teased a lot." I said. "Yeah most of my foster families didn't like me." Tina said. "Oh sorry this is my best friend Gerald and my girlfriend Helga." I said. "I love your dress you must love the color pink." Tina said. "No I'm more of a tom boy." Helga said.

"I love watching wrestling and sports on tv." Helga said. The only sports i'm interested in are the ones in Special Olympics." Tina said taking a first place medal out of her backpack. "Wow how did you get that!?" I asked. "I got it from bowling." I said. "How can you have Cerebral Palsy, what is it exactly?" I asked.

"Start walking with me, Helga you watch the way I walk and Gerald you watch the way Arnold walks." Tina said. We started walking. "Wait I see the difference Football Head Tina's walking on her toes." Helga said. "That's right I can't walk the normal way people can, because my leg strength is weaker." Tina said. "What about your hands?"  Helga asked. "Cerebral Palsy affects everything Helga."  She said.

"Wait so your legs, feet, eyes, and hands are all affected by it?" She asked. "My brain is too." Tina said. "I can do anything a normal person can do I just do it differently." She said. "That's got to be rough." Helga said. "It doesn't bother me much." Tina said. **Tina's POV:** The bell rang as soon as we got to school. Arnold, Helga, and Gerald have homeroom with me.  "Hey Tina I was wondering will the Cerebral Palsy affect how you learn?" Helga asked. "The brain damage will slightly, for example I can read, but have trouble understanding what I read." I said. "Oh I understand." Helga said.

"I think you're the only one that does." I said. "Hey Tina do you want to sleep over my house tonight?" Helga asked. "Yeah sure I just need to check with Grandpa and make sure it's okay I said. A few minutes later my phone beeped. "Grandpa said sure have fun, and he wants to know if you want to come with us tomorrow, we're picking out the things for my room." I said.

"I'd love too." She said. "Hey Tina let me see your schedule." Helga said. I handed it to her. "Wait these are all 11th grade classes!" She squealed. "Did you really think I was in tenth grade?" I asked.

"Yeah because you're sixteen." Helga said. I got straight A's in Ninth grade at my old school so the principal thought I should skip a grade." I said. "So you skipped tenth grade?" Helga asked. "Yes." I said. "Hey Tina are you and Arnold biological siblings?" Gerald asked.

"No my father is actually my mom and Miles's old friend Eduardo." I said. Arnold heard us. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Your father gave mom a love potion that he got from some shawman and he forced her to fall in love with him, when the truth is mom and Eduardo loved each other very much. "That's a lie!" Arnold screamed.

"It's not a lie Arnold ask grandpa if you don't believe me." I said. Arnold texted grandpa at lunch who told him the story was true, but he wouldn't talk to me the rest of the day. At long last school was over and I was riding on the bus to Helga's house she gets dropped off before Arnold. "My stop is next so get ready." Helga said. "Wait where are you going?" Arnold asked.

  "Helga invited me to sleepover tonight, grandpa knows about it." I said. "So is our family not good enough for you or something?!" Arnold screamed. "I can't believe you would think that Arnold." I said with tears in my eyes. Helga and Gerald saw them. "We're over football head!" Helga screamed.  
"You can consider our friendship over as well Arnold!" Gerald screamed. "Hey Helga I've liked you for a long time  would you want to go out with me? Gerald asked. "Sure tall hair boy."  Helga said. Gerald and his family moved right next door to Helga last summer.  "Do you want to come in Gerald?" Helga asked.

"No you guys go ahead mom wants me to help her with the store today." Gerald said. "What store?" I asked. "Gerald's parents own a store in the mall that sells furniture." Helga said. We said goodbye to Gerald and walked up the stairs into Helga's house. "That you Helga?" Someone asked.

"Yes Bob it's me." She said. We walked into the living room. "Bob, Miriam,  this is Tina my new best friend, she's Arnold's sister." I said. I looked at Helga's father and I thought he was really handsome looking. **Bob's POV:** I looked up from the tv when Helga introduced us to her friend. I thought she was beautiful, she had long wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes. "Hello Tina." I said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Pataki." She said. "Call me Bob if you want." I said.

She nodded.  **Tina's POV:** "Bob I invited Tina to sleep over tonight is that alright?" Helga asked. "That's fine with me girl." He said. "Helga you and Tina stay in your room for a while until dinner, Miriam's going to be in the kitchen a while." Bob whispered to us. We nodded and Helga and I went upstairs to her room.

"Helga this room needs a make over." I said. "Any suggestions?" She asked. "You're a tomboy so maybe a video game room for you would be nice. "Helga  I know your mom's an alcoholic." I said. She looked shocked. "How did you know?" She asked. "My foster fathers were too." I said. "Did they hurt you?" She asked. "Yeah I was beaten up a few times because they were drunk." I said. "Hey girls dinner's ready!" Bob called. After dinner Helga and got to know each other a little more and then went to sleep.


	2. Shopping and  more arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga and Tina go to Arnold's house to see her grandparents and the other boarders. Arnold insults Tina. What will she say, and what will she do to fix it. Helga offers a suggestion but will Tina agree? Helga and Tina also go shopping to buy things for her room. Which house will she put it in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Helga's offer is?

**Tina's POV:** I woke up the next morning to Helga shaking me. "What is it Helga?" I asked sleepily. "You got a text." She said. I looked at my phone that was on Helga's desk. "It's grandpa we have to get ready because he's coming to pick us up to go shopping." I said.

Just then Bob came into the room. "Hey girls Phil just got here." He said. "Okay Bob give us a few minutes to get ready." I said. He nodded and left the room. When we were all ready, we went downstairs.

"Hi grandpa." I said hugging him.  "HI sweetheart, Hi Helga." He said. She said hello. "How was the sleep over?" grandpa asked. "It was great." I said.

"Oh Helga blame Bob for this." I said. "What did I do?" He asked. "While Helga was  sleeping I couldn't so I went down to the living room and saw you watching wrestling, now you got me hooked on it." I said. Bob and Helga laughed. "Well girls we'd better go." grandpa said.

I hugged Bob goodbye and we left the house. A few minutes later, grandpa pulled to a stop in front of a big red building. "Grandpa what are we doing here?" I asked. I thought you might like to see your room, and meet the boarders." He said. We went into the house and saw Arnold.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily. "Now Arnold we talked about this." Grandpa said. Just then Grandma came into the hallway. "Hi grandma." I said. "Hello sweetie." She said hugging me.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the boarders." Grandpa said. We walked into the kitchen. "This is Mr. Hyunh, Oskar, Susie, and Ernie." Grandpa said. "It's nice to meet all of you." I said. "How old are you Tina?" Susie asked.

"16." I said. "She looks like she's about ten." Oskar said. "Oskar!" Susie exclaimed elbowing him. "It's okay Susie most people think that." I said. "Come on sweetheart let me show you your room." Grandpa said.

I followed grandpa up a long stair case and to the top. He opened the door. "Wow grandpa this is beautiful!" I squealed. The room didn't have any furniture in it yet, but there were two big windows on the wall. "The room's not bad for a retard like her grandpa." Arnold said.

"That does it!" I screamed. "Grandpa thank you for the lovely room, but I can't live here if I'm going to be insulted everyday." I said. "I understand, but where will you go? Grandpa asked. "Tina could come live with me." Helga said. "Helga are you sure it's going be okay with your parents?" I asked.

"Bob will agree and Miriam will just have to deal with it." She said.  Helga texted Bob and told him the whole story. A few minutes later he texted back. "Bob said he would love to have you live with us, and he's going to pick us up to take us shopping." Helga said. Just then a beeping sound was heard out front. "That's Bob." Helga said.

We said goodbye to the boarders, grandma and grandpa and got inside Bob's car. "So girls what happened?" Bob asked as we were driving along to the mall. "Well grandpa introduced me to the boarders, then took me upstairs to show me my room, and Arnold said the room wasn't bad for a retard like me." I said. "You're not a retard Tina you just need more help than some of the other kids." Helga said. Bob agreed with her.

"Bob did Tina tell you she's a grade above me and Arnold?" Helga asked. I looked at Bob's face and he was shocked. "No she didn't." He said. "The principal from my last school wanted me to skip a grade, because of my straight A's." I said.  When we got to the mall, we looked all around the floor we were on.

"Where to first girls?" Bob asked. "Can we look at the electronics store first Bob I wanted to look at T.V.s for my room." I said. "Yeah sure we can look there first." He said. When we got into the store we looked around at the big screen tvs. "Helga, Bob look at this one!" I said.

Helga and Bob came over to me. Bob looked at it. The tv was a 75 inch and one of the best tv brands you could get. "Is this the one you want?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "We'll take this one." Bob told the sales person.

We left the store. As we turned the corner I saw someone I really didn't want to see. "Oh look it's my little sister, see you guys I told you our family wasn't good enough for her." Arnold said. "I wouldn't have left if you hadn't insulted me!" I hissed angrily.  I felt someone rubbing my back, it was Bob.

"Come on let's go see if we can get you a new bedroom set." He said. I nodded and we walked away from Arnold and his friends. "Thanks for saving me back there Bob I wanted to punch Arnold but I'm not a fighter." I said. "I know sweetie just ignore him." Bob said and we walked into the store. "Hey Helga Hey Tina!" Gerald said.

"Hey Gerald." I said. Helga kissed him. "Had a run in with Arnold." I said. "Oh bummer. He said. "We're looking for a bed room set for Tina's room." Helga said.

"Cool let me know if you need any help." He said. Helga, Bob and I looked around the whole store. We were just about to leave empty handed, when I spotted a Lavender purple bedroom set in the corner. "Bob, Helga look at this!" It was a white canopy bed with Lavender purple bedding, and a triple mirror  vanity.  "It's beautiful!" I squealed. "The bedding doesn't come with the bed so we'll have to get new bedding for it but I love it.

Bob called Gerald over. "We'll take it." He said. "You don't have to pay for it consider it as a gift Tina." Gerald said. "Thank you so much Gerald!" I squealed hugging him. Bob put the box in the cart and we left the store to give Helga some alone time with Gerald. Bob and I sat on a bench outside the store waiting for Helga.

I sighed. "What's wrong Tina?" He asked. "How could Arnold say those horrible things about me? I may have a disability but it doesn't make me retarded does it?" I asked. "No it doesn't like I said on the way over here you just need a little help than some of the other kids." Bob said giving me a hug. "Dad's right Tina Arnold's the retarded one for being mean to you." Helga said coming over with Gerald.

"How do you feel about all this Gerald you and Arnold were best friends for a long time." I said. "I've never known Arnold to be like that in the past, he just hid it well." He said. "Come on girls we got more shopping to do." Bob said. Helga kissed Gerald goodbye and we went to the bedding store. When we got to the bedding store, I spotted one right away.

It was teal green and it had all slivers of silver sparkles in it. "Bob it's beautiful and it comes with the matching canopy top!" I squealed. Bob waved a sales person over. "We'll take this one." He said. When we got home  from the  store with all my stuff, Bob's older daughter Olga was there.

"Oh daddy I'm home from college!" She squealed. "Yeah in a minute Olga." Bob said. "Tina this is Helga's older sister Olga." Bob said. "It's nice to meet you." I said. Olga smiled at me and nodded, but I knew we were going to have problems with each other.

Bob moved his office from upstairs, to a room downstairs so that I could have the room the office was in. Once all my new things were set up in my room I looked it over. 'Wow Bob this looks amazing it's a little small but I can make it work." I said.  "I'm glad you like it, now lights out it's late and you and Helga have school tomorrow." He said.  I said goodnight to Bob and I was so tired that I fell asleep in my clothes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
